His Girls
by make.tracks.cowboy11
Summary: Just some DL baby fluff. Something i thought of when i couldn't sleep. OneShot. r&r.


He picked his head up off the pillow, the sound of shuffling feet awaking him from his deep slumber. His eyes searched the dark for the alarm clock. Without his glasses, he could barely make out the fuzzy 3:27 printed in giant green LED lettering. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he glanced over to notice that her presence was absent from the bed. Taking a peek across the room, ohe found her exactly where he knew she would be.

He made out her glowing figure in the moonlight that cast its shadow over their baby's bassinet. There she was, huddled protectively over the tiny crib like a mother bird protecting its child. She truly was an amazing mother. It made him laugh to see her intensively staring into the bassinet. He stared for a few moments more, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene in front of him; mother and daughter, his girls, his life. After a minute or two, he couldn't restrain himself.

He quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his bare chest flesh on her back.

"She's okay Montana, she's not goin' anywhere," he whispered softly, with a chuckle.

She was not startled in the least at his presence; her body had come to know when he was around. "I know, I know," she replied quietly. "But what if something happens while I'm not looking? Haven't you ever heard of sudden infant death syndrome? She could just stop breathing, or she could roll over the wrong way and suffocate or—"

"Hey, hey, hey," he stopped her. "Nothing is going to happen to our baby girl, I promise. She won't stop breathing Lindsay, have you heard the set of lungs this kid's got? She's perfect, just look at her."

The two stared down in amazement at the tiny baby, her chest rising and falling with every beat of her little heart.

"I guess you're right," Lindsay replied with a sigh, falling into his embrace.

"You finally learned," he replied laughing. "She's fine, see? She's breathing, she's sleeping, she's not crying. Everything is fine. She's out perfect little Lucy."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Mhm."

"I'm just so scared that the minute I turn my back, something will happen. I'm scared Danny."

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. Our little girl is strong like her mother, she'll be alright. I'll protect her, I'll protect the both of you with all my heart and soul. I love my girls, I'd do anything to protect you two."

She smiled at his words, knowing they were true. Danny would do anything for them, she knew that wholeheartedly.

They stood there in silence watching their baby sleep, the moonlight catching her face in a way that made her look like a resting angel. Eventually, Lindsay began to grow tired, sinking deeper and deeper into Danny's muscular frame.

He steadied her up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. Little Lucy's gonna need you come morning."

"I guess you're right," she repeated with a yawn.

He followed her to the bed, one hand on her shoulder to guide her, seeing as she was already halfway sleeping.

As she lay down, he tucked her in and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he said sweetly.

"I love you too, Danny," she said back, her eyes closed already, but the words forming a smile on her face.

Seeing that she had fallen asleep, he quietly made his way back to the bassinet, peering at the peaceful, sleeping child.

"And I love you too, Lucy Messer." He carefully leaned over the edge of the crib and placed a tiny kiss on the baby's forehead, not wanting to wake her from her slumber. "You're mine and mommy's miracle, you know that? We're so lucky to have you baby."

He stood there for a while longer, watching her sleep. It calmed him to watch her breathing; it reassured him that she was okay. He smiled each time she stirred and laughed silently at all the little sounds she made. As the late night grew into early morning, he heard Lindsay begin to stir again.

"Cowboy, she's fine, come back to bed."

He chuckled as he looked over at Lindsay, her sleepy figure smiling tiredly at him. Taking one last look into the bassinet, only leaving when he could see the steady rise and fall of the baby's chest, he took a step back towards his wife.

He climbed into bed, encircling his arms around her waist just like he always had.

"That's better. Get some sleep daddy, your daughter's an early riser."

He pressed a soft kiss into the back of her head and drifted off into a deep sleep.

He would need it.

For the mornings to come would undoubtedly be filled with diaper changes, crying, feedings, bath time, and all the joys that came with being a new parent.

He began to think ahead to all of these occasions.

Although there would be some filled with shed tears and others filled with joy, he wasn't worried in the least. He was looking forward to it.

With his girls by his side, he could conquer the world.

In truth, he wouldn't have his life any other way.


End file.
